


alarm.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The alarm clock blared out its tone, but Rey didn't get up.or:  it's time to get up and neither Rey or Ben wants to move.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> day 15, drabble 15.
> 
> Prompt 015 - clock.

The alarm clock blared out its tone, but Rey didn't get up. Ben had come back to her place for the first time the night before, and she was settled against him and unwilling to move. Ben's eyes slowly opened as the clock woke him, and the look that he shared with Rey sent shivers down her spine. They'd only known each other for a couple of months, but Rey knew this was it. She'd murmured that last night without thinking and found herself being kissed senseless. Ben wanted it too, and as the clock continued its alarm, neither moved.


End file.
